Operation Flashpoint
Operation Flashpoint is the Ninth episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix went to Emily, to talk about his mental issue, as Emily test him by speaking about problems because Hendrix never gets alone time in missions, because of his boss, Derrick, as Hendrix makes to have a dream about doing his own job, as he started to laugh at Emily's jokes. Hendrix went back to Providence HQ, Bock was talking about Hendrix about Bevies, he brainwashed many people but it took hours to get their memories back, a few days before. As Hendrix goes to the lab with Mario, as they see Derrick, to give information from the Mayor, as Hendrix persists. Mayor Brooklyn, thinks Hendrix will endanger the mission if he goes solo, Hendrix proves to the Mayor, that he's working hard. but Mayor says no, as Caitlyn and Mario persist but Mayor made quotes that he can't because he will ruin everything, which Hendrix was unhappy, Caitlyn agrees what Hendrix says, because no one listens, but her. Hendrix makes angry rant on the mayor, as Doctor Hawkins laughs, as he leaves, Hendrix goes to Fennoy with Doctor Hawkins, and tells her, to upgrade the Cybernetics. which he hse better reflexes and jumping to boost him, as they go mission in Belgium, where he's going to put his suit. Hendrix tells her, he can take her on, as Stefan has the hostages, Caitlyn knows Jay being kidnapped again, as Hendrix goes alone, while Mario and Doctor Hawkins goes to rescue the hostages. Jay got hurt, as he uses him to but=y time, to get his suit, as Stefan expects Hendrix to come here to battle him. Doctor Hawkins continues to rescue the hostages, as Mario does to for the other rooms. as they save the hostages, as Stefan manages defeated by Hendrix, as many drove off, to escape from Hendrix. Hendrix taunt him about his defeats in the past. but Stefan was angry, as he was ready to battle Hendrix, as both fend off each other attacks. As Hendrix was blasted in the building, while Stefan was gone, as Doctor Hawkins and Mario find Hendrix hurt, but was okay. as the team knows he collected the Tanon, which could mean one thing to Stefan. Doctor Hawkins talk about Hendrix's enemies in the past, that still out there. Hendrix is still waiting on Klaus, to come out of the spot light, as Hendrix makes a point about himself getting his butt kicked, but Doctor Hawkins wants Hendrix to be prepared, as he was angry about letting this happening, as Doctor Hawkins doesn't blame Hendrix and tells him to remain patient. Episode Moments *Stefan got the first Tanon *Stefan has a new suit, that can fend of Hendrix attacks *Emily McQuarrie is Hendrix, Mentor worker, to help Hendrix fix his attitude *Cybernetics upgrades: Jumping and Reflex skills *Mario and Doctor Hawkins saves the hostages from Stefan *Jay being rescued again *Bevies was defeated, weeks ago, by Bock, for trying to control mind from other people Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Jay Rook * Emily McQuarrie * Bock Warden * Providence Soldiers * Kendrick Fennoy Villains * Stefan * Stefan's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Caitlyn always helps, Hendrix get upgrade, until Season 2, when Hendrix gets upgrades, alone * Jay got kidnapped again * Derrick and Mayor always agree to each other, which Hendrix disliked * Stefan has been beaten by Hendrix in the past, as Stefan is ignored and uses a new suit to face him * Emily always jokes around with Hendrix, as she trying to make him better, discussing his issues See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Andrea Romano Category:Stefan's Arc